Crossover - An Alternate Ending
by Mogo Girl
Summary: Just my take on what could have happened at the end of the season 3 episode Crossover. Hawke and Caitlin centric of course!
1. Chapter 1

_**Crossover – An Alternate Ending**_

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only. _

_A/N: So I think most of us are on the same page for this episode…that Cait got royally ingnored by Hawke and that this is one of the biggest instances in which it was evident how much she loved him (see end scene at the hangar!). I rewatched it again the other day and wondered what might have happened if Hawke had taken Inge to Cait's place to stay like he had suggested. This is my take on what could have happened. I think this will be a one-shot but we'll see what happens. _

**Chapter 1**

Michael "Archangel" Coldsmith-Briggs, deputy director of The Firm, had just left Stringfellow Hawke's cabin informing Hawke that he would need to move Inge Janek to another location as soon as possible as he had most likely been tracked by the surveillance dust that had been unknowingly spread on his suit jacket.

Five days earlier, Hawke had gone to Baja, Mexico and picked up Inge and her father, Czechoslovakian scientists who were developing cutting edge laser technology that the American Government was interested in. Unfortunately, Russian subversives were also interested in the technology and had attempted to kidnap Inge and her father. Victor Janek had been killed in the attempt. It was only by the efforts of Dominic Santini and Caitlin O'Shannessy that String and Inge had even escaped alive themselves. The two pilots had refused to believe that Hawke had also perished as reported in the accident that had killed Victor and took it upon themselves to take Airwolf, the mach one, super helicopter that Hawke flew on missions for The Firm, and find Hawke. Dom and Cait had arrived just in time to see Hawke and Inge being fired upon by an enemy helicopter as they were trapped in an old mine entrance they had taken cover in.

Ever since, Hawke and Inge had been hiding out until Inge decided if she was still willing to work with the American Government or not, she had said she needed some time to grieve her father's death and to weigh her options. During that time, Hawke and Inge had grown quite close and a romance was definitely developing. It wasn't something that Hawke would call love at this point, maybe it was more two people needing each other because of the dangers they had gone through together, but whatever it was both would admit there had been a connection. The physical touch of each other had been comforting to them both.

Archangel had arrived at the cabin to find out Inge's decision and to let Hawke know that the government was not pleased with having to wait when Hawke noticed the surveillance dust on the spy's jacket. So now, in order to keep her safe, Inge would have to be moved.

"We're going to have to get you out of here," Hawke said to Inge as she descended the steps from his bedroom loft in the cabin.

"Yes, I heard," she said as she finished getting dressed. The couple had evidently been "interrupted" with Michael's arrival at the cabin.

"Maybe I can take you to Cait's apartment," Hawke thought out loud as he tried to think of options.

"Caitlin? She was the one that helped to fly the big helicopter that came and picked us up, right?" Inge asked as she thought about the redhead that had shown up with Dominic Santini to rescue them. _"And the one that's obviously in love with you," _she thought to herself as she remembered the reaction that the female pilot had had to seeing Hawke alive. As soon as that copter had landed, the red headed lady had jumped out of the cockpit right into Hawke's arms and had planted a kiss on his lips. Of course, Inge had also noticed that Hawke didn't seem to mind. Fortunately there wasn't much time to waste with the Russians still hot on their trail so it was quickly back to business for the two and nothing else had been mentioned. But there had been more than once over the last several days that Inge had thought of that moment and wondered if she had been intruding on another woman's territory when it came to Hawke. Until now, though, Hawke had never mentioned Cait again. "I don't know, Hawke, I wouldn't want her to be put in danger because of me," Inge said, thinking there was probably a better solution.

"Don't worry about it she's an ex-cop who can handle herself and you'll be safe with her. Get your things packed and I'll call her and let her know we're on our way, " Hawke instructed as he went to hook up the satellite phone he kept at the cabin without a second thought about it.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Hawke hung up the phone with Caitlin feeling that something was just a little off but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Caitlin had readily agreed to Inge staying with her at her apartment for a few days as he knew she would but something about the tone of her voice seemed a little off to Hawke. "_She sounded so serious, so matter of fact," _Hawke thought to himself. Caitlin had always been the one around the hangar with a quick smile or laugh and she could always find the positive in anything but talking to her on the phone just now, Hawke had felt as if he was making a business deal with someone he'd never met instead of talking to a long-time friend and co-worker.

Before he had much more time to think about it though, Inge had come back down the stairs, suitcase in hand. "I'm ready, Hawke," she said.

"All right, let's get going. I need to get you to Cait's and then I need to go talk to Michael to see what they've come up with on the Russians that are after you. " Taking the suitcase from her hand, Hawke opened the door to the cabin, letting Inge out and followed her out to the chopper on the pier.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Cait could hardly believe what Hawke had just asked her to do. Five days ago she thought that Hawke was dead and her heart had broken in two. Only thanks to Dom's insistence that the younger man was still alive had they taken Airwolf and found Hawke, saving him just in the nick of time as he was pinned down by enemy helicopter fire.

Thinking back to when she first saw Hawke emerge from that mine entrance, Cait's eyes began to tear up. She couldn't even believe that he was still alive, she needed more proof than just her eyes could give her. Before Dom even had Airwolf settled on the ground, Cait was out the cockpit door and running towards String. Running straight into his arms, she kissed him right on the lips without even giving it a second thought. All she knew at that moment was that after thinking the man she had worked with, become best friends with and, truth be told, fallen in love with over the last two years was dead, she needed to not only see him but feel him, hear him and taste him to prove that he was still alive. She needed to satisfy all of her senses and evidently Hawke had felt that way too.

Or she thought he had. The kiss that he returned had been powerful and breathtaking. For those few moments, with her lips on his and his strong arms wrapped around her, Caitlin felt whole; like she was where she was supposed to be. And, then, within just a few moments it had all come crashing down around her. The next thing she knew, he was introducing her to Inge and they were boarding Airwolf and it was as if he forgot all about Caitlin, all of his attention being focused on the beautiful scientist.

Now it was five days later and Hawke hadn't so much as picked up the phone to speak with her until he called to ask if Inge could stay at her apartment. Cait had wanted nothing more than to say no but her conscious wouldn't let her. However, she wasn't naïve…she knew what Hawke and Inge had been up to for the last week. It had killed her a little inside each time she thought of Hawke holding and kissing another woman as he had so briefly with her in Baja.

"_This is it!," _she vowed to herself as she paced her apartment, waiting for Hawke to arrive. _"For two years I've put my life on the line waiting on that man to notice me as something more than some tom-boy pilot who just happens to be his co-worker. I've watched him flaunt countless women right in front of my face, women who have used him and who could never appreciate all of his complex moods like I do. I've always been there for him, I've laughed with him, cried with him and together we've risked our lives for each other and still he can't see what's right in front of his face. Well this is it, I'll do this one last thing and then I'm out of here! I can't stand by and watch him love someone else anymore!"_

Cait wiped the tears from her cheeks as she came to the realization of what she must do. She would miss Dom and Airwolf, and she knew she would be heartbroken for a long time by leaving Stringfellow Hawke behind but she figured that being heartbroken from afar had to be better than having him tear her heart to pieces little-by-little every day as she watched him live his life without a thought to her. After this assignment was over, Caitlin had made the decision…she would be leaving Airwolf, Santini Air, California and Stringfellow Hawke behind. She had to…..

_TBC…._

_A/N: Okay, so evidently this is not going to be a oneshot. Just too much to say in one chapter, however I don't see it going much more than 2 or 3. Anyways, please read and review and enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crossover – An Alternate Ending**_

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only. _

**Chapter 2**

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Inge had been with Caitlin for several hours after Hawke had dropped her off at Cait's apartment on his way to Knightsbridge to speak with Archangel. While the red head had been more than civil and polite to the Czechoslovakian scientist, Inge could definitely feel the tension in the air. Not to mention the fact of how Caitlin had turned a cold shoulder to Hawke when he had left. While Hawke had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice anything, Inge immediately recognized the tell-tale signs of another woman who had been deeply hurt.

"Excuse me?" Caitlin turned from where she was making coffee in the kitchen and looked at Inge with surprise.

"You're in love with Hawke and you think he doesn't have a clue."

"I'm sorry but I don't see how any of that is your business," Caitlin said tersely as she approached the counter that separated the kitchen from her living room in her apartment. "Hawke brought you here so you would be safe, not for any other reason and certainly not to discuss my love life!" Turning her back on Inge, Caitlin reached into one of the cupboards to take down two coffee cups. "Now, how do you like your coffee?" she asked hoping to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Cait busied herself in the kitchen to keep from looking at her houseguest as Inge took a seat in one of the barstools at the counter. "Black is fine, " she said quietly.

Caitlin filled the cup and placed it on the counter in front of Inge before heading back to the coffee pot to fill one for herself. Turning back around she inadvertently locked eyes with the dark haired woman. Neither spoke as they both seemed to be trying to figure out what to say.

Finally, Inge broke the silence. "Look, Caitlin, you're right…it is none of my business but I can tell that Hawke hurt you by bringing me here, even if he didn't mean to, and I feel responsible in some way. Anyways, I may be here for a while and we should at least talk about this before things get any more uncomfortable than they already are."

Caitlin glared at the woman who sat across from her before realizing that it wasn't Inge that she was really mad at, it was Hawke. She could hardly blame the other woman for falling for Stringfellow Hawke, it wasn't hard to do especially when he played the hero and protector as he did so well. She should know, she had been on the receiving end many times herself and even though she always outwardly insisted that she could take care of herself, secretly she was quite smitten with the over-protective Hawke.

Cait just nodded her head and motioned for the other woman to follow her over to the couch. Making quite a production of stirring some sugar into her coffee so she wouldn't have to look at Inge, Caitlin sighed and then quietly began to speak, "You're right, we should clear the air and let me say first of all, that I'm not mad at you. Heck, I hardly know you. I guess you were just an easy target for my anger."

Inge started to speak but sensed that Caitlin just needed someone to listen. Staying quiet, she waited for the red head to continue, "You see, when Archangel told Dom and me that he thought that Hawke was dead, it was like I stopped breathing. I've been working with Dom and Hawke for two years and I guess I just thought that eventually Hawke would see how I felt about him but it never happened and then I was told he was gone and I realized that I had just lost the only man I had ever really loved and he would never know." A tear slipped down Caitlin's cheek as she spoke. She found it hard to believe that she was spilling her guts to this woman she hardly knew but yet it felt so good to finally talk to someone about it and she couldn't seem to stop. Saying the things out loud that she had kept to herself for so long was cathartic and it seemed to be helping her figure things out as she listened to her own words.

"When Dom and I found you both and I saw Hawke walk out of the mine shaft alive and well, it was as if I could finally start breathing again."

"I know. I saw you when you came out of the helicopter," Inge said as she reached over and gently placed her hand on Cait's in a show of support. "I don't think I've ever seen such a look of pure love on anyone's face, before."

Blushing with embarrassment, Cait pulled her hand out from under Inge's and reached for a napkin to dab away the tears on her face. "Yeah, well, evidently you're the only one because Hawke didn't seem to be all that excited to see me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…I saw how you two kissed, how he held you."

Shaking her head, Caitlin got up and walked away from the couch. She wanted to keep talking but she didn't know if she could do it face to face with this woman. "I kissed him, you mean. He didn't have much choice the way I ran into his arms like that. I made a real fool of myself!"

"No, Caitlin, you didn't. I watched him. The look on his face softened the minute he saw you. And I know you felt how he responded to your kiss, I could tell just from where I was standing. Look, can I be honest with you?" Inge asked as Caitlin turned around and looked at the woman on the couch. Caitlin nodded in response without saying a word.

"When Hawke took me up to his cabin, I knew that there was something sparking between us but I kept flashing back to seeing the two of you outside that helicopter, thinking about the way he kissed you, the way he looked at you. I hoped that he would look at me like that." Inge dropped her head, no longer able to look at Caitlin. "But he never did. I won't lie to you, Hawke and I, we spent time together, we were physical but never once did I feel the love or see the contentment in his face that I saw when he looked at you. What Hawke and I shared was a physical need, two people who had been through something traumatic and needed each other, but that was it. There were no declarations of love or commitment. We both knew that I wouldn't be staying forever."

Caitlin walked back across the room and joined Inge on the couch again. Now it was her turn to reach out and lay a comforting hand on Inge's arm. "Inge, you don't have to tell me this. Whatever happened between you and Hawke is your business, not mine. He's a grown man, he can do what he wants with whomever he wants. I have no say over his love life."

"Don't you see Caitlin, that's just it…**you** are his love life."

Laughing nervously, Caitlin stood and picked up the now-empty coffee cups and carried them over to the kitchen. Placing the cups on the counter she started to pour out more coffee, trying to figure out Inge's last statement. "I'd sure like to know how you came to that conclusion because he sure has a funny way of showing it!" she finally said as she brought the cups back over to the living room.

"Caitlin, it's obvious. Hawke and I were together for five days at his cabin and during that time we did a lot of talking. He told me all about his brother, St. John, about Gabrielle, his parents, all kinds of things."

"Hawke talked to you about all of that?" Caitlin asked with an incredulous look on her face. Hawke was a lot of things but a talker wasn't one of them, especially when it came to his personal life.

"Well, not at first," Inge conceded as she took a sip of her fresh coffee. "But after a while it was as if he just needed someone to listen, to get things off his chest. And sometimes a stranger, especially someone you know you're not going to ever see again is the easiest person to talk to. Kind of like you and I are doing here, right?"

Caitlin nodded as she realized what Inge was saying was true.

"So, he spoke and it wasn't long before it became apparent to me that I was never going to be anything more than a physical fling to Hawke. Not that I was against that, you understand. As I said, it was something we both needed at the time but I knew that anyone that Hawke really cared about….anyone that he truly loved…he would never allow himself to get that close too. Are you following me, Caitlin?"

It was at that moment that it finally dawned on Caitlin what she should have seen from the start. Hawke had obviously distanced himself from her in order to keep her safe from his "curse". It all made sense, every time she had felt that they were getting closer, he would pull away and she never had understood why…not until Inge had spelled it out for her. She felt like such a fool for not seeing it before. It had taken a complete stranger to see what had been right in front of her face for so long.

Inge smiled as she saw the realization come across Caitlin's face. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Cait. You were too close to the situation and coming to know Hawke like I have the last few days, I can bet that he did everything he could to hide his own feelings."

"There's no doubt about that!," Caitlin said with a laugh that suddenly stopped as she came to another realization. "But what do I do about it now? You know, before you and Hawke got here today I had made up my mind to leave after this was all over. Maybe that's still the best thing. If I tell Hawke that I'm in love with him, he'll just pull away like he always does. If I stay I don't know if I can just stand by and keep seeing him with other women. It hurts too much. No matter what happens, I lose."

"No, Caitlin, I'm the one who loses…" Caitlin spun around to see Hawke standing in her doorway. She had been so engrossed in what Inge was telling her that she hadn't heard him and Michael, who could be seen behind String, come in.

Caitlin wanted to speak but the words wouldn't come out as she looked at Hawke's steel blue eyes practically staring a hole right through her. Both seemed frozen in place as they silently stood speaking volumes with their eyes, both too frightened to say anything out loud and break the moment.

Michael quietly slipped around Hawke and walked over to Inge, offering her his hand. "Ms. Janek, since these two have evidently forgotten the rest of us, then I'll inform you that you're free to go. Just a couple of hours ago, The Firm's security forces were able to capture the Russian crew that was after you and your father and you should be safe now. I came back with Hawke to provide you an escort to the airport so you can get back home to Czechoslovakia or wherever you want to go. Of course, I hope that on the way, you'll agree to speak with me about the laser technology that you and your father were developing."

"Yes, of course," Inge said with a smile as she accepted the spy's offered hand and rose from the couch. "I have a feeling that Caitlin and Hawke have some things they wish to discuss in private anyways."

Hearing their names, both pilots turned their attention to Michael and Inge with puzzled looks on their faces. Michael just laughed as he started to lead Inge towards the door. "Hawke, you and I can talk later," he said as he passed by the pilot with a nod and a wink. "And don't worry, I think we can find our own way to the door."

_TBC…._

_A/N…there will just be one more chapter, more of an epilogue of sorts. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Crossover – An Alternate Ending_

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only. _

_A/N: Finally, Cait gets to have her say with Hawke! This is the end of this little story…I hope it meets with your expectations. Please review if you have time and hopefully there'll be another story soon _

**Chapter 3**

"Tell me I haven't lost you, Caitlin," Hawke's voice was barely more than a whisper as he reached out and gently caressed her cheek. It was the first words either of them had spoken since Michael and Inge had left Cait's apartment a full five minutes earlier. Both had so many things they wanted…no, that they **needed **to say…but neither knew where to begin.

"I can't do this anymore, String," Cait unexpectedly said after a few moments of thought. She wanted nothing more than to fall into his embrace and feel safe in his arms but as much as she loved him, she couldn't let herself fall under his spell if all he was going to do was reject her again…no matter what his reasoning was. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. But she was determined that come Hell or High Water she was finally going to tell him her feelings before she left if that was what she had to do.

She thought it would be so difficult but once she started it was like a damn breaking. "When Michael told us he thought you were dead, I didn't think I'd be able to go on without you, Hawke. You've become my world and without you in it, even if it was just as a friend, I didn't think I could face it. Then a miracle happened and you came back to us…to me. When I saw you there, coming out of that mine entrance I thought I was seeing a ghost. I had to kiss you like I did because I needed to feel you, touch you, taste you, see you…whatever it took to convince my head and my heart that you were real."

"Cait.." Hawke started to say but stopped when Cailtlin started to vigorously shake her head.

"No, Hawke, for once you're going to hear me out. When you held me in your arms and we were kissing it was like I was home…I was where I was meant to be, with you, and I thought you felt that too, finally. But then, within minutes, it was like I wasn't even there and the next thing I knew you were off with another woman like I didn't even matter. I'm not a fool and I knew what was happening between you and Inge while you were at the cabin and every time I thought about it, it was like being stabbed in the heart. Only this hurt worse than any heartbreak I've ever had because this time I was being stabbed by my very best friend and you didn't seem to care."

"I realize now why you were pushing me away and I guess I should be flattered but, dammit Hawke, it hurt so much and I was so angry at myself for letting myself fall into your trap over and over again and knowing exactly what was going to happen that I couldn't think straight. Well, I can't do that anymore, String, no matter how much I love you…and I do love you more than I could ever tell you….but I can't allow myself to get hurt over and over again. Pretty soon there's going to be nothing left of me, can you understand that?"

By now, tears were flowing down both Hawke's and Caitlin's faces. Hawke had always convinced himself that by distancing himself from Caitlin he was doing what was best for her. Now, he realized, he had been slowly killing her spirit and causing her more pain than he ever imagined. Nothing could have hurt him more.

"Caitlin, I've been a fool. If you still think you have to leave, I'll understand and I'll let you go but I want you to know that without you, I'm nothing. You're the only one that keeps me afloat when I feel like I'm being pulled under. I've been wrong…so wrong…but if you'll let me, I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I love you , Caitlin O'Shannessy. I love you so much it hurts. But more importantly, I need you. You're the only one who truly understands me. I just pray that it's not too late."

Caitlin looked him straight in the eyes before asking her next question. "But do you love me enough to quit locking me out? Do you love me enough to take me with you when you run away to that place inside yourself? Because that's what I need, String. I need your trust, not just your love. I know how difficult that is for you."

The two stood face to face, inches apart, just listening to each other breathe, staring into the other's eyes, past the physical into the soul. Before she knew what was happening, Hawke had put a hand around the back of Caitlin's neck pulling her in the rest of the way until her body molded onto his and used a hungry and passionate kiss to mark his promise. It would be the next morning before physical contact was broken again between the two new lovers.

The End!


End file.
